En el presente , te quiero
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: RISE OF GUARDIANS / HOW TO TRAIN YOU'RE DRAGON / FROZEN La historia empieza con Hipo lamentandose tras haber visto a Jack muerto , después ¿que pasará cuando Jack despierte como guardián ? FROSTCUP / JELSA
1. Introdución de Hipo

_Por supuesto los personajes no son mios , etc etc~_

_Este es un fic que empieza siendo FrostCup hasta que Elsa entra en la vida de Jack . ¿que pasará al final? ¿De quien estará enamorado Jack Escarcha?_

_PD: No lo se ni yo todavía ewe jajajja disfruten del fic~_

* * *

**Introducción de Hipo**

-De verdad que lo intenté… ¡Corrí todo cuanto pude cuando supe que era él Astriz! ¡De verdad! Intenté salvarle pero…

En ese momento rompí en llanto , necesitaba desahogarme , solo habían pasado dos días de aquello …podía recordar perfectamente su cara…

-¿Pero …?-Me preguntó la chica a mi lado , mirándome con preocupación , quizás intentando hacerme entender con la mirada que me apoyaba… Suspiré justo antes de responder a aquello y pasé mis manos por mis ojos para quitar con rabia las lágrimas .

-Pero… ya estaba muerto…-No pude… no pude contener ni una sola de las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos , así que me abracé las piernas y apoyé la frente en las rodillas . No quería que nadie me viese así…

Astriz se quedó en shock tras oir eso , pero no dijo nada , posiblemente no sabía que decir… es normal… ¿que le dices a alguien que te acaba de decir que ha visto la muerte de alguien?…

-Hipo…- Ella solo me abrazó esperando que encontrase consuelo en ella , pero no fue así… le pedí que me dejase solo , y ella entonces , rompió el abrazo y preocupada se levantó de mi lado , asintiendo con la cabeza-

-C-Claro… Vendré a verte más tarde…-Besó con rapidez mi mejilla , yo ni siquiera sentí aquellos labios , tampoco quería sentirlos. Al ver que ni siquiera la miraba tras eso , Astriz caminó hasta la puerta y suspiró mirándome , antes de bajar la mirada y cerrarla tras de sí.

Entonces me abracé más fuerte a mis piernas , sintiendo una soledad bastante grande , podía oir a Desdentao removerse por el tejado de a casa , bastante nervioso e intentando llamar la atención , al fin y al cabo… él también lo había presenciado… y sabía como me encontraba… Le había obligado a quedarse fuera , no quería compañía de nadie… solo quería tumbarme y llorar hasta olvidar lo ocurrido…

Pero había llorado ya demasiado , y todavía quería seguir haciendolo , era demasiado dolosoroso… había pasado todo tan rápido y me sentí tan impotente… que esa sensación todavía se pasea por mi interior…

Me levanté con algo de rabia y desolación y golpeé algunas cosas a mi paso , presa de la desesperación , nada podía tranquilizarme y las imagenes de lo ocurrido no paraban de pasar por mi cabeza . La imagen de Jack siendo devorado por el hielo estaba latente en cada uno de mis pensamientos…


	2. Recuerdos

_Hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fic tan... tan... peculiar (?) Espero que no les desagrade y que lo disfruten *o* _

_Por supuesto los personajes no son míos , (más quisiera yo... pobres si lo fueran...)_

_Se agradecerían reviews para saber si realmente este fic es una buena idea o gusta o algo ~_

_Bueno no me entretengo más! perdonen porque los primeros capítulos , serán algo tristes , aún así espero que sea de vuestro agrado ~ _

_Dentro música de fondo !(?)_

* * *

**~Capítulo 2 / Recuerdos~**

Paseé por la habitación durante un buen rato intentando no recordar lo ocurrido, pero aquello no era posible.. no podía de repente pensar que ya nunca más le vería... no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

Me tumbé en la cama , casi dejándome caer , con desgana. Me dolía bastante la pierna y la cabeza...y no tenía ningún tipo de ganas de seguir allí , no sabiendo que en mi mundo , él ya no está..

**-IS FLASH BACK TIME!-**

-¡Desdentao! -Grité al estar ya cerca de la depresión , en la que conocí a Desdentao . Fue allí donde hace poco , él permaneció por mi culpa , quise matar un dragón y puestos a pedir , fui a por el más difícil , el Furia Nocturna .

Era un don nadie , solo así podía ganarme una reputación en la isla ¿sabéis? . Así que un día disparé contra él una red , lo derribé , causándole la rotura de una de las alas de la cola . Pero cuando le ví allí tirado , no fui capaz de matarle , solo le solté y él permaneció aquí , sin poder huir...

Así que me dedicaba a traerle comida , y a como todos sabéis , crear un sistema para poder volar encima suyo.

Y ahora un mes más tarde, los dragones fueran admitidos en la aldea , pero Desdentao sigue yendo allí a intentar cazar peces , y a un poco tranquilo.

Pero admitámoslo , es un pésimo cazador , así que cuando se aburre corretea con el tejado de mi casa y me toca sacarle comida .

Entré entre las rocas , y dejé caer la bolsa llena de pescados para el dragón , antes de descender yo . Pero como no , mi gran amigo fue antes a por la bolsa que a por mi y se me hacía un poco dificil bajar con una pierna como la tenía.

-No necesito tu ayuda para bajar eh?-dije intentando no caerme , agarrado a una liana , que no resistiría mucho .

El animal al verme así intentó ayudarme , yo le negué la ayuda indignado.

-No , no , ahora no quiero que me ayudes , reptil inútil!- intenté seguir bajando , la imagen de mi colgando de una liana , balanceandome y dando patadas al aire , debió de ser bastante cómica para el dragón...pero para mi buena suerte bajé más rápido de lo que esperaba , la liana se rompió . Afortunadamente caí sobre blando , y tan blando... los peces que traía … puaj... que asco

Entonces oí como mi amigo se reía de mi , Desdentao podía ser cruel si se lo proponía pero después de eso siempre tocaba...baño.

-Vale Desdentao , ya basta -reí un poco intentando alejarle , tras lamerme toda la cara , ahora sabéis a que me refería con el baño .

Cuando vió que le apartaba , el animal se dedicó a comer y yo me senté en una roca y con un palo garabateé el suelo como a veces hacía.

-No , no gracias - siempre le negaba al dragón cuando quería conpartir su comida conmigo ya baboseada , aunque parecía no molestarle , ya que así podía comer más.

Garabateé sin pensar algo en el suelo , lo primero que pasaba por mi mente y cuando quise mirarlo y darme cuenta de lo que era , me sonrrojé y lo borré , removiendo con el pie la tierra , antes de que Desdentao mirara , pero se dio cuenta de que le escondía algo y se me quedó mirando interrogante como queriendo que le contara que pasaba.

Yo alcé una ceja- N-No es nada!-me dí la vuelta , los ojos de ese dragón eran realmente persistentes! Aunque como no... cuando intenté huir tenía un dragón encima aplastándome y lamiéndome la cara .

-Vale que si! Que si! Que te lo cuento! Pero para!-dije sonriendo un poco y apartándole de mí ,entonces el dragón lo entendió y se tumbó en frente mio , mirándome igual que antes.

Yo suspiré y me senté enfrente suyo en el suelo.

-¿Sabes?... el des dibujo...bueno... era Jack...-bajé la mirada suspirando , el dragón pareció entenderme , en verdad creo que me entiende . Me miró ladeando la cabeza ahora , como esperando la continuación.

-E-El otro día... bueno..-me rasqué la nuca avergonzado- M-me … bueno , me dijo que le gustaba , y a quien no? Con todos estos...-me señalé los brazos queriendo referirme amis músculos , que son muy marcados claro!

El dragón bufó y siguió mirandome , esperando que siguiera.

-Y ya está! No hay más!-se sonrojó un poco y me aparté el pelo de la cara-

Entonces Desdentao gruñó

-Que si vale! Si hay mas... -me abracé a mis propias piernas y suspiré antes de proseguir- Y-Y... creo... que le quiero...-sonreí al dragón de medio lado , sonrojado , dejando ver un poco mis dientes.

Entonces el dragón se me abalanzó como feliz por oír aquella respuesta y así empezamos una especie de guerra como juego , sencillamente... los problemas se me olvidan al estar con Desdentao...

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK TIME -**

Sonreí abriendo un poco los ojos al recordar aquello y lo bien que me sentí cuando pude admitir qe le quería , pero entonces recordé lo que seguía después de eso...

**- IS FLASH BACK TIME 2-**

Se nos había hecho tarde , más tarde de lo normal... estaba anocheciendo , así que , cogí mi bolsa , en la cual había transportado los pescados para Desdentao hasta allí y monté el sillín encima del dragón , até las cuerdas y le señalé al dragón que podía volar cuando quisiera . Así lo hizo , segundos después subió como un loco , moviendo las alas a toda velocidad , yo le animaba y esa cantidad de adrenalina , la desataba con un grito , hasta que Desdentao se estabilizaba y empezaba a planear .

Aún así descendió un poco quedando cerca del bosque a ras de las copas de los árboles

Yo estaba concentrado en los sonidos que porducía el viento contra los arbolesde to , es una sensación magnífica .

Pero entonces empezó todo...oí un grito y una niña pidiendo ayuda .

Eso nos puso a Desdentao y a mi en alerta y fuimos lo más rápido posible en respuesta al grito .

Una vez allí pude ver a la hermana de Jack sobre un lago helado , acercándose a una agujero que había formado en este . El hielo estaba resquebrajándose y ella parecía no importarle o no darse cuenta , pues seguía avanzando hasta allí.

-No!- Le grité y me acerqué a ella encima de Desdentao . Le tendí una mano para que subiera y ponerla a salvo. Pero ella estaba aterrorizada , no respondía , así que me agarré bien las cuerdas y bajé del dragón , quedando colgando de este , mientras él intentaba aletear con cuidado .

Cogí a la niña y mandé a Desdentao que alzara el vuelo , yo mismo intenté subir hasta el sillín pero entonces lo oí...el peor de mis temores.

-N-No! Mi hermano está ahí!-la niña intentó soltarse y volver a bajar al hielo , me quedé completamente shockeado , pero entonces reaccioné , subí a la niña encima de Desdentao.

-Ponla a salvo en el suelo fuera de la laguna y vuelve aquí por favor -le dije serio al dragón y corté la cuerda que me unía a él , caí sobre el hielo duro y el Dragón obedeció mi orden.

Asustado , corrí hasta una especie de palo que había cerca sobre el hielo , golpeé el hielo con el palo para saber por donde se rompería , bastante asustado y con una ansiedad terrible , hasta que llegué al agujero . Había una capa ya de hielo sobre este .

Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad , golpeé el hielo , para poder sacar de allí a Jack , pero me asusté realmente al verle , le ví pálido , sin respirar... muerto … Justo antes de caer al hielo , sentí como me hundía y no podía salir , recuerdo que antes de desmayarme , vi a Jack .

Después al parecer Desdentao me sacó de allí y me puso a salvo...

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK TIME 2-**

* * *

_Bueno bueno... espero que no haya sido tan triste como me heparecido a mi mientras lo escribía ;^; , well! es necesario para el dramatismo posterior!Dx_

_Bueno bueno... en el siguiente capítulo supongo y solo supongo! que dejaremos a Hipo de lado un poco y nos iremos con la otra parte de la historia ewe_

_well thanks por leer !^^_


End file.
